custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Connla (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Connla was a Ga-Matoran who resided on Voya-Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Ga-Matoran, Connla came into being on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on an unknown island and acquired some form of injury that resulted in her being sent to Karzahni. Karzahni Seeking healing, Connla traveled to Karzahni's realm in search of repairs. However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of her - and hundreds of other Matoran - left the Matoran of Water weaker and smaller than she had originally been. After Karzahni realized his poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Connla's original Kanohi Matatu was taken and replaced by a powerless Kanohi Pakari. Additionally, she was given a pair of whips. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Connla began to travel around the Voya-Nui area, seeking shelter in numerous different Matoran villages. She settled in a number of different villages for some time until she eventually settled in a small fortified-village led by a Po-Matoran named Goll. Upon settling there, she began work as the village's healer, responsible for helping her people by curing injuries. For this reason, Connla was often considered too valuable to risk losing as her healing capabilities were essential for the Matoran to survive. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Connla managed to survive the brunt of the War by staying in her fortress village and relying on her fellow Matoran to defend the settlement from Rahkshi and Visorak attacks. However, even after the 3,001 year-old war, the Brotherhood's forces continued to attack the settlement as their commanding Makuta were trapped on Bara Magna. During this war, Connla also developed secret romantic feelings for the village's local weaponsmith, Torlo. Arrival of Toa Santis In more recent times, one of the midnight raids on the village was ended early as a wandering Toa of Fire named Santis arrived and overwhelmed the attacking Rahkshi and Visroak. The Toa was then credited with the honor of being the village hero, however, shortly after his victory, Santis requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru-Nui to locate a being named "Tollubo" and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor and natter amongst the villagers resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Goll, Krennato, Iolan, Sarnii, Fiancha, Kyros, Turas and even Connla herself, though she volunteered out of fear of her settlement changing and being stuck in it. The following morning, the group embarked on their trek East to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Santis' Kanohi Danju detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. Santis foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. Connla did not join the warriors who helped to kill the creature, preferring to stand and spectate. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Santis tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. Although the Toa survived, he accidentally created a Nova Blast, which he directed towards the sky. Seeing the blazing inferno in the sky, the fleeing Matoran wrongly thought that he had been killed. The group then fled from its attackers through the dense charred forests until they came across a stone ring. Seeking shelter, the group made their stand in the ring only to find that a mystical force field protected them from the Rahkshi while they were inside, keeping their attackers away from them. Reluctantly, the group was forced to spend the night in the circle. The following day, the group planned on making a break for the trees and leaving Fiancha behind to die as he could not run in his injured state. Kyros also suggested using him as bait to distract their attackers though the others objected to this heartless idea. Fortunately, Toa Santis was able to survive and fend off the remaining Visorak and Rahkshi while the Matoran escaped and regrouped with him later. Abilities and Traits Timid and coy, Connla is an anxious characters who conveys a feeling of innocence in her curiosity and beliefs. She does not seek confrontation, conflict, or even victory. She just wants the war to be over, though she cannot admit how close she is to collapse. Mask and Tools Originally, Connla wore a Noble Kanohi Matatu. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Pakari. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Connla was given a pair of whips to defend herself with. These weapons had the capacity to numb a target upon striking an enemy. This can be used for medical use to stop her allies feeling pain around a wound or she is able wrap them around a subject's limb to apply pressure. Trivia *Even until the later stages of Falling in the Black, it was planned that Connla would have her identity as an Av-Matoran exposed and that she would be murdered in order for her to complete her lifespan and become a Bohrok. However, seeing as there was no real need to make Connla an Av-Matoran, the idea was scrapped immediately before the chapter in which Connla died. Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team